The groupie
by Averted Aesop
Summary: A Liley and Hannah/OC oneshot with a twist. It's smut, but in a relatively mild form.


Author's note: Ok, this is smut, but it really isn't the smuttiest of smut. There is some romance and and hopefully some fun as well.

"Uhhhh...Lilly I want to ask you something."

"Sure thing, Miles. What's up?" Lilly asked her girlfriend.

The two young lovers were sitting together on a couch in a New York hotel room. It was a few hours away from Hannah's 18th birthday special concert in Madison Sqaure Garden. That concert would be the last on what had been a long and grueling World tour. Miley still loved singing and being on stage, but the constant traveling and little spare time was hard. The only saving grace was the presence of Lilly. No longer just her best friend, but since about two years back also her girlfriend.

"Well, I kinda have a.....fantasy"

"Miles, you're beet red." Lilly said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I can't help it. It's embarrassing."

"Now you got to tell me. Remember I'm your girlfriend and I love you. You can tell me anything."

"It's silly really."

"Miley, you know you can be silly with me. Remember that time I climbed into your bedroom to have my way with you even though I'm allowed sleep over anyway?"

"Yeah that was good." Miley answered with a blissful smile on her face as she thought about that wonderful night a few months back.

"Or that time I wore the cheerleader outfit while we did it.

"Also good." Miley smiled.

"So. Come on. Tell me now." Lilly said impatiently.

Miley took a deep breath. It was a bit embarrassing to have a fantasy like this, but she was still pretty confident Lilly would go along with it.

"Ok, here goes." Miley said and leaned in to whisper her fantasy to Lilly.

**

"Thank you, New York. You've been a great audience." Hannah said and breathed a sigh of relief.

She had just finished the last encore of what had been a great concert. This concert had been special for several reasons. It would be her last in a while. It was in legendary Madison Square Garden, but mostly Hannah was filled with anticipation about what was about to come. She left the stage and went down to the area where some of her more dedicated fans where gathered to get autographs and a chance to talk to Hannah. They were held back by both a fence and a couple of beefy security guards.

Hannah loved interacting with fans in this way, but she had to be quick about it. For most she just signed whatever they gave her and exchanged some brief pleasantries. Those who got their autographs were told to give room for others. Seeing as this was her last public appearance in a while Hannah had decided to be extra generous with her time here and managed to give every single one who had waited an autograph. The last fan was a was a beautiful girl with long brown hair and flirtatious smile on her face. She looked about 18 and was dressed in tall black boots, a very short jean skirt and tight top with I heart Hannah on it.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Hannah asked.

"Uhhh....Tiffany."

"Well Tiffany, I gotta say I just love that top."

It was a red top with generous cleavage and stomach showing. The text was written in glitter, but what really caught Hannah's eyes what that Tiffany clearly wasn't wearing anything underneath her top.

"Thanks, Hannah. I made it on my own just for this concert. I'm your biggest fan and I'd do anything for you." Tiffany said with a mischievous grin.

"Hmm, well you seem to be a dedicated fan so I think you should be rewarded for that. You want to see what's going on backstage?"

"OMG! That would super awesome!." Tiffany said, jumping up and down.

"Let her through." Hannah said to the guard. He opened up the fence and handed Tiffany a backstage pass.

"Wow, this is the coolest thing evva. I've never ever been backstage at a concert before." Tiffany chirped with enthusiasm.

"No. of course not." Hannah said with a smirk.

"So, Tiffany. What's your favorite song?"

"I like em all. Especially the love songs cause then I fantasize that you're singing about me and I...oops, I'm such a ditz." Tiffany said and held up her hand in front of her mouth.

"Don't worry. I like ditzy girls." Hannah giggled.

"Phew." Tiffany said and wiped imaginary sweat off her forehead.

"So Tiffany. Do you want to see my loge?"

"Wow, that's so kewl. I'm gonna see Hannah Montana's loge. I've never done that before either."

Hannah took Tiffany's hand and led her into the luxurious loge. After making sure the door was looked she took a few moments to check out her scantily clad fan.

"You said you'd do anything for me back there...I don't know if I believe that." Hannah said in a rather smug tone.

"I totally would. Whatever you want, Hannah. I just want you to feel really, really good."

"Then prove it" Hannah demanded.

"Ohh, I will." Tiffany said.

The groupie walked forward very seductively, swaying her hips. She took Hannah's hand and led her over to the couch.

"Now you just sit here Ms. Montana and your biggest fan is gonna reward you for being so good."

"Get to work and prove that you're worthy of being back stage." Hannah said haughtily.

Tiffany simply giggled and got down on her knees in front of the pop star. The groupie started

out by lifting the shirt up to expose Hannah's flat stomach and placed a few light kisses on it.

"Mmm, that's a god start Tiffany. Now give me that shirt of yours I want to take a closer look."

Tiffany obediently took her top off and handed it to Hannah who of course was much more interested in a topless girl than a shirt.

"You're really hot, Tiffany. Except for the hair you kinda remind me of my girlfriend."

"Well isn't that just the biggest coincidink in the world." Tiffany said with a grin.

"Now get to work if you want to prove yourself a good groupie."

"As you wish." Tiffany said.

She then slowly unzipped Hannah's pants, revealing a pair of black panties underneath. The pants were rather tight, but with a little effort and help from Hannah Tiffany managed to get them off completely. While doing this Tiffany made sure to keep looking up at Hannah with a seductive look on her face. They shared a nice little moment when they simply looked at each other before Tiffany simply pulled Hanna's panties to the side and started to work her magic.

Having a groupie she just met a few minutes ago go down on her felt incredibly slutty and dirty for Hannah and she just loved it. It was so wrong, yet so right to take advantage of a ditzy groupie in this way. Since Hannah didn't do drugs and had only drunk alcohol a few times without ever getting drunk so she didn't have much of a rock and roll lifestyle. She was finally getting this part however. A hot and willing groupie ready to pleasure her. Tiffany was certainly doing a very good job. She knew exactly how Hannah wanted it and Hannah could feel how her release was getting near.

"Ohh, very good. Show how much you love the pop star." Hannah demanded

Tiffany had been working with her tongue, but she decided to add two fingers into the mix. In an encounter like this it felt like the right thing to do. This led to increased moaning and somewhat incoherent praise from Hannah. The groupie could tell that the pop star was anxious to get off so she intensified her efforts and soon enough Hannah tensed up as she hit climax. She screamed out her pleasure incoherently before relaxing with a very content smile on her face.

"So, do I deserve to be backstage?" Tiffany asked as she moved up to meet Hannah in a kiss.

"Always baby." Hannah said and removed her wig, letting her natural hair out.

She then reached over and removed Tiffany's wig as well, revealing the most gorgeous golden blonde hair underneath.

"So, no kiss for Tiffany?" Lilly asked.

"Nope, this kiss is all about rewarding my girlfriend for indulging me in kinky role play." Miley said and drew Lilly in for the kiss.

Being back in normal character made the kiss more personal and romantic for the girls. They had long ago lost count on the number of kisses they had shared, but it was just as good as every time. Sharing a kiss with your girlfriend, something so simply, yet so wonderful.

"So, did I do good?" Lilly asked.

"You were wonderful baby."

"I was thinking, ditzy, slightly slutty fan with a huge crush on a pop star. It was real fun."

"You know, Lilly. I can't help but think I got the best of both worlds here. Having my fantasy of having sex with a groupie, but at the same time it's having sex with my girlfriend who I actually love."

"_You get the best of both worlds. Chillin´ out, take it slow. Then you fuck a gropiee.!" _Lilly sang.

"Hmm, I don't really think the record company would approve of those lyrics." Miley giggled.

"Nope, I really don't' think they would." Lilly said and leaned in for another kiss.

Author's note II: I'm really curious to know when you figured out the identity of the groupie. Please post a review, even if it is just to tell me that. Right away or not until the reveal? Or somewhere in between after one of the several clues? I was pretty generous with clues I think so it's not exactly Sherlock Holmes territory.


End file.
